


All the small things

by B_stHelier



Series: Jack/Hugh Mini-series [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bisexual Hugh, Bisexual Jack, Confused Hugh, Drunk Hugh, Drunkeness, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh can't help but notice all the small things. Prequel to "Reaching a new milestone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the small things

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it all began, I hope any remaining questions left over from "Reaching a new milestone" have been answered satisfactorily. Hope you enjoy.

Collins tried to pretend he didn’t notice the way the Inspector looked at him sometimes, he tried but he failed. If Hugh was feeling particularly brave or was thinking about the Inspector after one or two pints of beer he might even admit he kind of liked it. However there was one thing Hugh would confess to- even if only to himself- he was confused. He knew that he was interested in women, that was for certain, but he sometimes felt that way towards men and that confused him. Very few people ever discussed that sort of thing, most people seemed to view it as wrong in some way but the few times he had heard people talk about it he’d only ever heard of people being one way or another. As far as he was aware it wasn’t possible to be both.

 

Hugh did everything he could not to notice Inspector Jack Robinson but it just wasn’t working. Hugh couldn’t avoid noticing all the little things the Inspector would do, for example: the way he reacts whenever their cases involved crimes of cruelty against children, his jaw would clench and his face would set in a scowl that wouldn’t leave it until the perpetrator was safely locked away. Hugh noticed the way his muscles tensed when he was angry, even the little things like how he smiles whenever Hugh brings his coffee. The Inspector’s smile is the hardest thing to avoid noticing, Hugh finds that he can’t help but smile back.  
One day Hugh even notices the way the Inspector looks at beautiful women, how he smiles. Hugh can’t help but feel a little jealous of the beautiful Miss Cartwright, whom was currently on the receiving end of that smile- that is until Hugh realised that the way the inspector smiles at beautiful women is the same way he smiles at Hugh.The realisation puzzles Hugh, he thinks about it over and over. Jack isn’t like him is he? He isn’t both ways like Hugh, is he? All Hugh knows for certain is that if it turns out the Inspector is the same as him then perhaps being both ways isn’t so bad after all.

 

Hugh nervously fixes up his suit and checks his hair in the mirror; he knows that it probably means nothing. The Inspector asking him to join him for a pint is just a way for the Inspector to get to know him. After all it is important for the Inspector to know the people he works with, it’s important for him to know he can trust them. Hugh’s certain that there is only one thing the Inspector doesn’t know- he doesn’t realise that he’d never have to worry about being able to trust Hugh.

 

Hugh realised far too late that he’s drank more than he should have. The first clue should have been when the Inspector had to help him walk home, perhaps the second should have been when Hugh managed to get them both completely lost while trying to get back to his house and couldn’t remember the address. Hugh should have realised after the Inspector finally conceded defeat and half-carried Hugh halfway back across Melbourne to the Inspector’s own apartment. Unfortunately for poor Hugh the realisation only came after he had kissed Inspector Robinson- grabbed him by the lapels and fiercely kissed him, full on the mouth. Suddenly Hugh realised he shouldn’t have had that last drink or two. Hugh always noticed the little things about the Inspector but they way the Inspector smiled back at Hugh was not a little thing.  
All Hugh remembers the next morning is the kiss and the way the Inspector tucked him into the bed before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. He looked around trying to spot where the Inspector as and smiled upon seeing him sleeping peacefully in an armchair situated across the room, gentle snores rising from his sleeping figure.


End file.
